


To Be Happy is To Be With You

by NoBacksies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Morning, My first crismessi fic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: "Listen to me, Leo. Who told you that I'm not?" Cristiano replied with a small smile."I want you to know that you make me the happiest man in the world. There's nothing more I could ever want."Now translated into Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese)!





	To Be Happy is To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> They're one of my first ships and I didn't even write a fic of them!! :< so here it is! When I got some inspiration, I went ahead!
> 
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes! :)
> 
>  
> 
> This work has been translated to Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese) by a kind user named "bibi"! Thank you so much!
> 
> Link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/603008557-trans-rosi-h%E1%BA%A1nh-ph%C3%BAc-l%C3%A0-khi-%C4%91%C6%B0%E1%BB%A3c-%E1%BB%9F-b%C3%AAn-em-oneshot

Cristiano stirred softly on his bed, and sensed that Leo wasn't next to him.

He slowly rose, as he looked at his phone on the nightstand.

4:13 am, the clock read as if it's mocking him.

The tall man absent-mindedly scratched at his stomach, as he yawned.

He heard movement coming from downstairs, possibly from the kitchen.

Curious, Cristiano slowly went down the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

A dim light was on, faintly illuminating the small figure. There was Leo, sitting in front of the marble dining table, looking so beautiful for a grown man in his pajamas.

He looks spaced out, eyes on the bowl in front of him.

Cristiano raised an eyebrow, as he slowly advanced towards the Argentine.

The said man was surprised when he saw Cristiano suddenly in front of him, then quickly composed himself back together.

"What are you doing here?" Leo started.

"What are **you** doing here?" Cristiano returned the question.

Leo shook his head, and grabbed his spoon.

He swirled the contents of the bowl.

The Portuguese raised an eyebrow at the contents of the bowl.

"Why are you eating cereal at..." Cristiano paused to glance at the wall clock. "4:18 am?" 

"Um, I can't sleep, and I kinda got hungry. That's all." Leo bit his lip.

The other man chuckled, as he joined Leo, sitting on the other side of the table.

"Y-you can go back to bed. I-" Leo stammered.

"It's fine. Why can't you sleep? Is something the matter?" He put his hand atop Leo's.

The smaller man looked flustered at the action, which made Cristiano confused.

"Something is definitely up. You can tell me, Leo." He said worriedly.

Leo's eyes roamed around the room, looked at every nook and cranny, except the man in front of him.

The Argentine feels very tense. He doesn't like the idea of confrontations.

Leo breathed out defeatedly, realizing there's no arguing with Cristiano.

"I-it's just that I'm feeling something off, is all." 

"Like what?" He listened with care.

"I feel as though you're not happy anymore, Cris." Leo said carefully and hesistantly.

This wasn't like what was Cristiano expecting.

His throat felt almost constricted.

"W-what makes you say that, Leo?" He was surprised to be hearing this.

The smaller man opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"N-no. It's nothing. Never mind what I said." Leo dismissed.

"No. Tell me, Leo. Anything." Cristiano pleaded. 

He grabbed Leo's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Whatever it is, I'll listen. I promise." He said with a comforting smile.

Leo sighed. How can he resist the other man? He knows he is totally helpless against his charm.

"Here it goes." Leo cleared his throat. Their hands linked together seem to act as his anchor that keeps him grounded in the real world.

"I feel that, um, you're not as happy when we're together. When we don't see each other as much, I don't know why, but I have this feeling that it's because you're avoiding me."

Cristiano fought the urge to reply, as he nodded, telling Leo to continue.

"It's just- it's just that, um..." Leo stammered. He struggled to complete the thought.

"I... I want us to be happy, Cris. I really do, but I can't do that if you're not." Leo looked down. He doesn't notice, but he feels tears streaming down his face.

The Portuguese couldn't speak. He didn't expect Leo to be this honest about anything he feels, but he is grateful that he opened up.

He wiped the tears on Leo's face.

"Listen to me, Leo. Who told you that I'm not?" Cristiano replied with a small smile.

"I want you to know that you make me the happiest man in the world. There's nothing more I could ever want."

The Argentine looks up to Cristiano, and sees a sincere expression, which makes him feel guilty.

"Though there are times that can be depressing, and there are times that I think to myself if I'm actually happy with the choices I make, it turns out that I'm such an idiot because I haven't considered how you feel." The Portuguese replied wistfully.

He played with the hem of the other man's shirt, flicking a piece of lint.

Leo suddenly put his arms around Cristiano, and buried his head in the crook of the other's neck.

Leo gasped, letting the tears flow freely.

For a few minutes, Cristiano held him there, wrapped up in their own little world.

"Wanna go back to bed?" Cristiano offered, lightly kissing the Argentine's head.

Leo nodded enthusiastically, as they moved upstairs to curl up in each other's arms.

 

They forgot to clean up the bowl of cereal resting atop the marble dining table, but neither of them seem to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I haven't written about these two!! They're so adorable arghhh!
> 
> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! I love you guys, and see you next time! ♡♡♡
> 
> *hugs and kisses to wherever you are*


End file.
